


Suppression

by SonicWildfire_77



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicWildfire_77/pseuds/SonicWildfire_77
Summary: In the aftermath of The Battle for Angel Island, Metal Sonic was defeated and out of commission. This time, though, Sonic and Tails decide it would be best to rid Metal Sonic once and for all. Unbeknownst to them, there's a new threat bubbling behind their backs. And this time, it isn't a Doctor they're familiar with.





	Suppression

“I’m sure. Wake up Metal Sonic.”

After foiling Metal Sonic’s latest attempt to revive the Eggman Empire by controlling the Master Emerald, his systems had shut down and was now limited to his most basic abilities. Sonic suggested they keep Metal’s body to fix him up because, as Sonic put it, it would be “the nice thing to do.”

His long-time brotherly figure Tails, however, wasn’t nearly as willing to follow through on the plan. He hesitated and let go of the lever that would be used to reactivate Metal before turning to the blue hero.

“I’m not so sure, Sonic,” Tails confessed. “Should we really do this? I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“No need to worry, buddy,” Sonic reassured him. “We’re compassionate, not stupid.”

Tails didn’t budge. His twin tails now dragging across the floor as they sagged, he ambled away from the contraption he was handling. Despite being roughly 8 inches shorter than his azure companion, Tails put a hand on Sonic’s shoulder and looked up at him with anxiety reflected in his eyes.

“I understand that part,” admitted Tails. “But would it _really_ be wise to wake him back up?”

Sonic was stopped dead in his tracks. For some odd reason, he had never truly thought about it before. Metal Sonic was extremely destructive, a creation of Eggman’s, and an all-around extreme danger. The world had stared death in the face in the likeness of Metal several times before. Tails was right; would it _really_ be a smart decision to revive his doppelganger?

The blue hedgehog took a deep breath and mulled it over for a little longer. Finally, he put a hand on Tails’ shoulder and sighed.

“You’re absolutely correct on what he’s done,” Sonic began. “But why not give him a second chance? People change, after all.”

Tails simply gave Sonic another look, though this time it was more of an irritated glare.

“Sonic. Through all these years, Metal has repeatedly visited the scrapyard after every one of his defeats. He continues to come back every time, right?”

Sonic nodded, confirming he understood Tails’ inquiry.

“But he’s made the choice time and time again that he will not let go of his desire to achieve his goal until it’s met,” the orange fox warned. “Even when he’s not under Eggman’s orders, he still goes out of his way in an effort to get what he wants: to eliminate you and claim his title as the ‘one true Sonic.’ He’s had numerous second chances before, Sonic. And he blew every single one.”

Sonic was mentally kicking himself now. ‘ _Why didn’t I think of this before?_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _I’m such a dolt._ ’

“So, I’ll ask you again, Sonic,” uttered Tails in a stern tone. “Would it be smart to bring Metal back to life?”

For once, this was an argument Sonic was happy to lose. To permanently shelve this threat would have drastically positive impact on the world, he believed. Plus, the adversary that had come the very closest to truly defeating him would be done for. One less opponent to have to keep an eye on. One less potential threat roaming free.

“You’re right, Tails,” Sonic mumbled, his voice barely audible. “So, should we dismantle him or what? Do we just take his b—”

“Yeah, just take him apart,” Tails interrupted the other mid-sentence. “And then I’ll find somewhere where the parts will be destroyed or at least rendered unusable.”

Sonic nodded, looking at Metal’s suspended battered form. He smirked slightly, stretching his arms out and cracking his knuckles.

“Well, let’s get to work!” Sonic exclaimed.

“Right behind ya,” Tails responded with a grin of his own.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the deed was done. Sonic wiped his brow and stepped back to view the pile of scrap that used to be Metal Sonic. It was mostly the body parts with rusted blue paint that was now beginning to peel off from wear and tear, although some of the pieces were no bigger than a dime.

“Well, I’ll discard these parts at the nearest body of water,” Tails declared.

“Can I be the one driving this time?” Sonic asked.

Squinting at his partner, Tails hastily denied him permission.

“Why not?” Sonic whined, slumping over.

“You crash the car every time you drive, and I’m not interested in destroying any other pieces of scrap,” Tails explained.

Sonic scratched his head and then shrugged. “Fair point, I guess. Whatever, let’s get going.”

They hauled the dismembered Metal Sonic into the trunk of their car before they sped off.

Around 20 minutes later, the two found a large river to the left of the route. Tails quickly steered the vehicle off the road and carefully parked the car so it wouldn’t tip over while stopped on a small incline. After that was taken care of, both Sonic and Tails got out of the car, opened the trunk and gathered up the parts.

“Ready for the big finale, Sonic?” Tails inquired excitedly.

“You bet!” the blue hedgehog responded with the same amount of glee.

“On the count of three, we’ll throw them all away,” Tails directed.

Both wound back, ready to toss one of their greatest enemies into the drink.

“One… two… three!”

As Tails shouted “three,” they flung Metal Sonic’s remains into the river where it was swept away by the rushing waters, likely to never be found again.

“Sorry, Egghead,” Sonic quipped, “but your army suffered another casualty.”

Tails chuckled at the joke. “What’s the Doctor—erm, I mean, Mr. Tinker up to, anyway?”

“Who knows what Tinker’s doing?” Sonic replied. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

With that, Sonic and Tails high-fived one another and hopped back into the vehicle and drove off for home.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, an industrial-sized bunker hides itself beneath the surface of the soil. Inside, the walls are lined with technological contraptions and security measures. No one lives in the bunker.

No one, that is, except for a gray duck-billed platypus. Donning a palatinate purple robe, dark gray gloves with gimblet fingertips, and a fire bush colored half-sphere—with a mahogany swirl—on the back of each glove, he paces around the room located within the heart of the bunker. He had spent countless days and nights doing research on the sapphire rodent.

His name: Doctor Starline.

At this point, he had sufficient research on Sonic. Now, he had to move on to his next task.

The objective was to capture Mr. Tinker and use electroshock therapy to convert him back into Dr. Eggman. Of course, though, he couldn’t just go out there himself and do it. Which is why he sent two colleagues to Tinker’s whereabouts to bring him back to the bunker.

Starline had a feeling that things were about to get interesting. He reclined back in his chair and simply waited for the news he hoped he would hear.

It wouldn’t be long, now.


End file.
